Lost Memories
by jess299
Summary: What if Bella got hurt during the fight in eclipse? In this story Bella loses her memory and its up to Alice to help her remember. My first fanfiction story ever so be nice. lol. This might have been done already but I can't remember.
1. Chapter 1

**Notice: The Characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

Chapter 1. The Fight

(continued from chapter 24 of Eclipse)

One minute we seemed to be winning the fight and then in a blink of an eye Riley launched a massive backhand blow that caught Seth full in his broad chest. In less than a second I watched Seth's huge body soar towards me. I felt a sharp pain in my head and then it went blank.

My head hurt so bad. I opened my eyes to realize I was in bed at home. There was a large group of people crowded around me, most of which I had never seen. There was two people holding my hands one with really hot hands which I recognized as Jacob Black, my best friend, and another which had cold as ice hands. I didn't recognize him but he had the most pained look in his eyes, I felt so sorry for him.

" what happened?" I asked Charlie who was next to Jake.

" You don't remember?" The blonde doctor asked.

" Bella are you okay? I was so worried about you" The beautiful bronze haired boy asked.

" Umm who are you?" I asked very confused that this boy I had never seen was so concerned about me.

" You don't remember Edward, Bells?" Charlie asked

" Er...no."

Everyone was giving me the weirdest looks. Charlie, Jake and the two others that I didn't know looked so confused and sad. I didn't understand.

" You don't know who we are Bella?" The beautiful doctor asked.

" No. Should I? Dad what's going on?" I was started to get irritated no one was giving me answers.

In that same moment my hand felt like it was breaking.

"OWW let go of my hand!!"

The boy named Edward looked down at his hands and let go. He looked so pained that I wanted to comfort him but he ran out faster than I have ever seen someone run. At that moment Charlie and the doctor went out into the hall way to talk. Jake was talking about some nonsense about a filthy bloodsucker getting what he deserved. I tuned it out to try to listen to the conversation going on in the hall.

"Carlisle what's happened?

" It looks like amnesia, She seems to have forgotten all about our family."

"Humph."

" Edward has asked me to ask you to not mention us to her. He seems to think it would be better."

" I guess I'll do my best. Do you think she will get her memory back?"

" There is no for sure answer to that Charlie we'll just have to wait and see. I'm sorry. "

"Thanks Dr. Cullen."

Then they went downstairs to talk so I couldn't hear anymore plus Jake kept talking. He seemed almost happy.

" So Bells you really don't remember the Cullen's?"

" No Jake I don't"

"Kay Bells I'll leave you to rest you look like hell."

"Gee thanks Jake."

Finally by myself I couldn't help but think about that boy Edward Cullen. If I had amnesia that meant that I lost a lot of memories and he clearly meant something to me. I just wish I knew more about him.

For the next two weeks while I was on bed rest I was waited on hand and foot by my dad. It was very strange getting so much attention. I hated all the attention to be on me but apparently my accident was pretty bad so I gave Charlie a little slack for it. I had 5 staples in my head. I guess I tripped over a rock and fell into a rock wall, which sounds like something that would happen to me so I'm not doubting anyone's stories. Dr. Cullen made regular house calls to my house. He must be a very caring doctor to make house calls for 2 weeks. Whenever I brought up the Cullen's Charlie would change the subject. It was very suspicious and I knew he was keeping things from me. I vowed that right when I got better and was able to get out of the house I would go see Jacob, he would tell what I was missing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 FREE

" Bella I don't want you to go out anywhere besides school until I know you're going to be fine!"

"Dr. Cullen said I could go out after two weeks. You're acting like I'm sick I only have amnesia and I remember almost everything so why is it a problem?"

"....Fine. You can go see Jake today but I don't want you going anywhere else."

"Thanks! see ya later."

And with that I was out the door.

****

The last two weeks have been miserable. I was getting way too much attention for my liking and Charlie had been watching my every move. Angela Weber and her boyfriend Ben came over a few times to hang out and so did Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley but the only person I wanted to see was Jacob. The few times he came over he mindlessly chatted with me as if he was thinking about something else and every time I would ask him about things that happened before the accident he would change the subject. Today was the day that I was going to go to Jacob Black's house and demand he tell me what I was missing from my memory that everyone was so afraid to tell me. I drove until I was at the familiar house I knew and loved. Jacob and Billy were outside to greet me before I even got out of the car, a result of my very noisy car I assume. Jacob took me in his arms and spun me around as we both laughed. I was so happy to be out of the house and act normal.

"Welcome back Bella." Billy said with a smile.

" Thanks Billy"

"So Bells what do you want to do today I'm totally free!"

" I don't know I guess we can hang out in the garage"

My words instantly put a smile on his face.

" Wait Jacob before you go off let me talk to you for a minute."

" Kay. Bella I'll meet you in there."

I started walking but for some reason I felt like I should be listening to this conversation so I hid around the corner while Billy talked to Jake.

Billy started " What did Edward Cullen want today?"

" He came by to explain himself and make sure we were keeping his promise."

" Tell me exactly what he said."

" Edward said that he didn't want us to tell Bella anything about him or about us. He said she would be safer if she didn't know anything about either one of our existences. Which I was fine with. If he wants to be so self sacrificing then let him, if he is out of the picture it's easier for me. "

" Jake he's right we shouldn't tell her about us and don't say anything about him I'm sure it's hard enough for him knowing that she doesn't remember him. He's doing what's right."

" That leech is hardly doing the right thing. He still watches her every move. It's weird. If he is going to watch her she should at least know who he is."

" It doesn't matter if you like what he is doing or not It's his business Just don't tell Bella about either of our secrets."

"Fine. But you know she's going to ask questions, she already is."

I heard Jacob walk away then so I ran to garage and acted like I hadn't hear anything they were saying. I would find out soon enough what they were talking about. It seemed to me that Jake was hiding a lot of secrets from me, I don't know who this Edward Cullen is but why was he watching me and why didn't I care? Seeing if I was okay? And what was it about Jacob and the Cullen's that he wasn't allowed to tell me.

" So Bella-"

I cut him off and didn't care. " Jake you would help me get my memories back if I asked you to right?"

" Bella.. I don't know. How am I suppose to know what memories you lost and which ones you still have."

" Well for starters who is Edward Cullen? people keep telling me that it was just a friend from school that was worried about me but something in his eyes that day when I woke up.. well.. I can't stop thinking about him."

After I said that Jacob started to shake but not for long. He caught me looking at him weird and controlled himself. It reminded me of someone else. I couldn't quite recall but I know I saw someone compose themselves like that, trying to hide their emotions.

" Bella he was just some guy from school I don't really know that much about him.

" That's a lie and I know it! I thought you were the one person who would tell me the truth but I guess I have to find it out on my own know don't I?"

"I should leave."

" No don't leave yet you just got here!"

The rest of the day was fine. We both set aside our fight and talked about the usual things. How his friends were, the car he was building now ( a 69' VW), school. He didn't have much to say about school though I on the other hand had boatloads of homework since I hadn't been to school in almost 3 weeks. Charlie came over to Billy's and we all had dinner together along with some of Jacob's friends, which by the way were unusually big there must be something weird in the water in La Push.

After dinner I headed home with Charlie following me in his truck. I washed up and got into bed, school was in the morning. As I was trying to fall asleep I felt like someone was in my room with me but I felt oddly at ease.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Kidnapped

Everyone greeted me when I got back to school, getting unwanted attention made me grumpy. Seventh period, lunch, rolled around and I was famished. I sat down at my table with my tray of food and then I saw them walk in. The Cullen's. There were two of them at the table. The little pixie-like girl looked at me and smiled and I could tell Edward didn't like it, he grimaced and it almost looked like he was growling at her. Very strange. Angela caught me eyeing them.

" Why aren't they sitting with us today?"

"Oh...er....I'm not sure...guess they're busy."

" Oh. Okay."

I let the situation go for a while and finished lunch.

****

I couldn't believe I had so much homework it was inhumane! I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up. He was home way to early something must be up. When I went downstairs it wasn't Charlie at all it was a Yellow Porsche. I stood on the steps outside staring for a few seconds and then in a blink of an eye the little pixie-like girl from lunch was in front of me. How did she do that?!?

"Er Hello. Do I know you?"

She frowned when I said that but smiled a second later.

" Yes you do I'm Alice Cullen."

"Related to Edward Cullen?"

"Yup!" She beamed. "You're coming with me!"

She pulled my hand along with her to the yellow Porsche. We drove through the rain to a dirt road turn off.

" Recognize anything?"

"No I'm sorry. Where are you taking me anyways? Isn't this called kidnapping?"

"I'm trying to help you here Bella and you're making it quite difficult. Don't you want you're memories back?"

"I guess."

" Okay then. We only have a few minutes. He's already furious with me for doing this c'mon"

She led me out of the car, looking impatient, into a white house. Inside I could hear loud yelling.

"NO!" CRASH!!

"WHY IS SHE DOING THIS!" CRASH CRASH CRASH!!!

When we walked in the front door it seemed the whole family was there. They all introduced themselves.

" Hello again Bella. Glad to see you. Dr. Carlisle said

" ERRR NOO STOP NOW!!!" CRASH!

I was scared out of my mind I didn't want to see what was going on in the next room.

"I'm sorry Bella you'll have to excuse my son he is having a bad day."

And as if nothing odd was going on everyone started introducing themselves again. Out of the corner of my eye I saw little Alice run into the other room. Probably to calm down who I presumed was Edward.

"Hello Bella I am Esme. Pleased to meet you." Esme was so beautiful and seemed very nice.

"Hey Bella! Emmett." He flashed me a big smile as if there was a joke I was missing.

" Hello Bella. I am Jasper. Nice to meet you." He didn't come near me to say hello as the others did.. I wonder why.

" That's Rosalie over there." The big one Emmett said. She didn't look very happy.

Alice then came into the room with Edward by her side. His hands were at his sides with his fist in tight balls.

"Nice to meet you." was all he said and then he ran upstairs.

"Nice to meet you all."

Alice took me by the hand and gave the grand tour of the house talking about each room and whose it was. She turned around as if she heard her name.

"I'll be right back Bella."

And with that she was gone. I was nervous, I almost didn't want to move. If I just stayed in one place she would come back and get me right? At the moment that I was trying to convince myself to stay in one place I head the most beautiful music coming from a room far away. I walked down the hallway and checked in each room for the music until I found it at the end of the hallway. I stepped in the room. It was beautiful music and books all over the place and strangely enough the only room with a bed, a great one at that... it was a big golden bed made out of wrought iron roses. There on a desk was a cd player with the beautiful music coming out of it. Out of my peripherals I saw someone behind me on a chair staring at me. I spun around and knocked over a pile of cds.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know anyone was in here."

He just looked at me looking hopeful maybe hoping I had remembered something but as I started walking out he looked pained and put his head in his hands. Right as I walked out of Edwards room Alice appeared.

"Lets go. hurry. He is about to throw a hissy fit."

"Er..okay."

The ride back to my house was very quite. Alice dropped me off and simply said maybe ill see you tomorrow at school. Charlie was home already. I forgot to cook dinner. When I got in Charlie was already eating pizza with Jacob.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Bella thought I would give you a break from cooking tonight. So where were you?" Charlie tried to ask casually but I knew he meant to ask it.

" I was with Alice Cullen. We hung out at her house for a little bit, showed me around, introduced me to her family, that kind of thing."

Charlie and Jacob both exchanged a look with each other that wasn't meant to be seen by me.

" Uhm Bella do you wanna go to the beach with me after you eat?" Jacob looked uncomfortable.

"It's kinda late to go to the beach don't you think Jake? Maybe tomorrow."

I spent the rest of the night doing homework and eating pizza with Jacob. I couldn't stop thinking about Alice and Edward. Why would Alice go through all this trouble to get my memories back if they meant nothing to me. I would find out tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Remembering

I prepared myself to go into the lunch room. I would go to the table where Alice and Edward sat and talk to them and see if they could give me some answers but as I walked in they weren't in there. I felt a pain in my chest that I had no clue where it came from. It was almost like my body was trying to tell me something or make me remember something. If I couldn't talk to them in school then I would go to their house after school!

****

I didn't remember where to go so I asked Charlie where to go he gave me very vague directions. As I was taking the directions he gave me it didn't seem right to me so I turned and went a different way and ended up at the Cullen's house. It was like I knew where to go out of habit, my body just carried me there. I got out and heard a commotion inside. I waited half holding on to the door and half turned to walk to their front door. I listened carefully.

"Alice why is she here! did you say something to her?" Someone growled.

" No Edward I swear I only showed her around the house that's all it was harmless. Maybe this is good. Maybe she remembers something!"

"Maybe the dog said something to her." Another girl said.

" He better hope he didn't say anything to her. I don't want any of you to say anything to her!" He growled again.

" Shh you're scaring her away she's listening right now." the girl said.

How did they know I was listening. I guess they heard my car coming and figured I was listening because my car shut off a few minutes ago..but how could they know? Why was this Edward Cullen being like that towards me? Someone stepping outside interrupted my thoughts. It was Alice and Carlisle.

" Hi! Bella it was so nice of you to come back and see us!." Alice looked pleased and ran up to give me a hug.

" Uhh thanks.. I kind of just ended up here actually, I wasn't sure if I could find the house."

" Is there anything you needed in particular Bella?" Carlisle asked.

" Actually I wanted to ask Alice a few questions."

"Sure come on we'll go to my room!" Alice danced ahead of me.

Carlisle gave her a look that I didn't quite understand. Emmett and Jasper were watching a football game, Esme was drawing and Carlisle read a book. Rosalie and Edward were no where in sight. Alice's room was beautifully decorated. It had a huge bathroom and the biggest closet I had ever seen. She interrupted my thoughts.

" So Bella what's up?" Alice began looking happy as ever.

"Who were you to me Alice?"

She looked sad for a fraction of a second and began again. " We were the best of friends. You were very close with my family and we still love you. That won't change." She smiled kindly.

" I'm sorry I don't remember anything. It's so weird to think that we were best friends when I can't even remember seeing you up until I saw you at school the other day. What about ...Edward?" I asked shyly.

" You were... a little closer than we were." She hesitated trying not to give to much away."

"Actually Bella I'm going to have to talk to you another time. It seems I have previous engagements to attend to."

" Oh..Er.. okay. I'll see you later."

I had some time before Charlie got home from work so why not go to Jacob's house at least I wouldn't have to stay at home and think of how I hurt these people I barely knew. I pulled up to Jacob's house and saw a silver Volvo speed away. Pretty nice car for somebody in Forks. Come to think about it the only people I knew that had nice cars like that around here were the Cullen. Weird.

"Hey Bells!"

" Hey Jake!"

" Who was that? they seemed in a hurry.

" Oh no one. Just a friend from out of town."

" Hmm. Well anyways Jake I wanted to ask you about the Cullen's. Will you tell me the truth or just lie again?"

" Depends on what it is."

" Well I was just wondering if anyone else noticed that they look weird. Not in a mean way or anything but they are paler than me, which I didn't think was possible, and they are all unusually cold all the time, plus they all have the same yellow butterscotch eyes."

" Huh I never noticed."

" Well I have. I feel like I should be scared when I'm around them but I feel comfortable."

" Bella they are in the past now. When you were friends with them before.. they weren't good for you. I'm probably not even that good for you. But you know the way I feel about you so I wouldn't make you go away." He ended the sentence with a giant smile.

" Jacob what do you mean you're not good for me? You're my best friend what could possibly make you bad for me?"

" Bella there are some things that I just can't tell you. Before you're accident you were trying to keep up with too many things that weren't good for you, that's actually how you got into you're accident, but maybe in time you will forget about what you can't remember and just move on."

" Uhh sure Jake"

" Let's go down to the beach!"

A lot of Jakes friends were there. Sam and Emily, Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, Seth, Leah, Colin, and Brady. It looks like they're setting up for a bon fire. I was sitting on a log when Seth came up to me and started talking. He suddenly apologized for the accident. Everyone looked real tense.

" It's fine Seth it wasn't you're fault. I trip over things all the time and get myself hurt. It was nothing."

"Oh yeah right. So how is-"

" Seth knock it off and help me out over here!" Sam called with authority. Seth quickly got up and ran over to him to help.

It was well after midnight when I got home from the bonfire. Charlie had fallen asleep on the couch again watching football.

" Charlie wake up you're ganna hurt you're back. C'mon lets go to bed."

After much shaking he woke up and mumbled something about how I had a message in the kitchen from Alice Cullen. After Charlie got up to bed, without even getting under the covers I might add, I went to the kitchen to check the message.

_Alice Cullen Called. She said to call her when you get home. It doesn't matter how late you call she said. But don't call to late she was probably just being polite. Her number is 434-9907._

I was nervous. What would Alice want at this hour? Only one way to find out I guess. I sat down with the phone, so nervous I had to re-dial a few times because my hands were shaking. She answered on the second ring.

" Hi Bella!" She always sounded so happy to hear from me.

" Hey I heard you called for me.."

" Yes I did. I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me tomorrow after school then have a slumber party."

" Sure Alice. But won't _he _be mad. It always seems like he doesn't want me around."

" Don't worry about Edward. He'll be gone for the weekend with Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper. It'll be a girls weekend! It'll be so much fun!"

" Sure, sure. I'll talk to you tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Deja Vu

That night I had a dream I could swear I had a million times before but I didn't recognize it I just had a huge feeling a deja vu. I was in a meadow running for something but then I realized there was nothing to run to so I lay on the ground and wept. It felt as though my heart had been ripped out. Then the scene changed I was in Italy with a tiny girl with short hair. We were running, in a great hurry but I couldn't recall what I was in a hurry for. When I called to the girl she wouldn't turn around. The scene changed quickly once again, I was now in a room that looked familiar and Edward Cullen was there. He bent down on one knee and asked me to marry him and I found myself saying yes. The scene changed once more and I found myself in what looked like the dining room in the Cullen's house. I was at the head talking to the rest of the family. I was asking them to vote on whether they wanted me to be in their family forever. I saw it in slow motion

"Alice?" I said gravely.

"Yes."

"Jasper?"

"Yes."

"Rosalie?"

"No. Let me explain, I don't mean that I have any aversion to you as a sister. It's just that... this is not the life I would have chosen for myself. I wish there had been someone there to vote no for me."

"Emmett?"

"Hell, yes!"

"Esme?"

"Yes, of course Bella. I already think of you as part of our family."

"Thank you Esme."

I suddenly looked at Carlisle but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Edward.

" Edward," he said

"No." Edward said with his lips curled back over his teeth growling.

" It's the only way that makes sense, you have chosen not to live without her, and that doesn't leave me a choice."

He looked in my eyes " I guess you know my vote."

I woke up from my dream way too hot with my hair matted to head by sweat. I felt like someone was watching me, nervous I turned on my light expecting someone to be there. I guess I was just being paranoid that was a pretty weird dream I had. It was like I was watching scenes from my life? or maybe just made up because I was thinking of the Cullen's lately.

****

School went by to slowly. I needed to get that stupid dream out of my head. Alice wasn't in school today so I thought that meant we were off for tonight, which contrary to what I might lead people to believe I was excited. I wanted to see why I was best friends with this girl we looked like we had nothing in common. Anyway about 5 minutes after I got home Alice showed up on my door step.

"Hey Bella! Are you ready?"

" I didn't know if were still on for today, you weren't in school/"

" Yeah sorry about that I was camping with my family, we always do it when it's nice out." she said matter of factly.

" Oh okay. I'll get some stuff and be back down in a sec. make your self comfortable."

On the way to Alice's house she never stopped talking. She was talking about what we were ganna do and it didn't sound all that fun to me and by the look on my face she knew I wouldn't like it.

" Bella when we were friends this is what we did all the time, I would make you over and you would complain about it. Such fun."

" Oh and by the way no one left yet so don't be alarmed. Don't mind Edward he's grumpy once again. He's been really sad lately so I don't really care to tell him to stop." She said deep in thought.

When we reached the Cullen house everyone was in the garage packing up the cars.

" Hello Bella" Carlisle said

" Hi Dr. Cullen." I waved to everyone else I was happy to see them again.

" Come on Bella lets go inside before we leave I just want to change my clothes real quick."

" Ok. Have a nice time this weekend everyone."

Inside I saw Alice and Edward having a silent conversation-strange. They looked up when they heard a creak I the floor as I came in.

" Come on Bella lets go see what kind of clothes I need to buy!"

I stopped dead in tracks. My eyes were locked with Edwards and his with mine. He was the most beautiful person I had ever seen and I wanted o badly to reach out and touch his cheek, but of course I had to stop myself before I looked like a fool.

" Bye Edward I hope you have a nice weekend."

" Good-bye Bella. I hope you have a nice weekend as well." He gave me a crooked half smile and walked out.

Alice came running down the stairs then.

" Never mind we can just leave I'll just shop for what looks cute and we are definitely making you over!" She bounced out the door looking back to make sure I was following her no doubt.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Slumber Party

Alice and I shopped till 6 in which I was starving. Alice said she wasn't hungry so we went through the drive-thru at Burger king on the way back to her house. I scarfed it down not really tasting it, I could tell she wasn't very appitized by the food I was eating. When we got back to her house she immediately pushed me in her huge bathroom to work on me. She spent about 3 miserable hours giving me a full spa experience. She gave me a skin exfoliating massage-which wasn't that bad I must admit- a pedicure, a manicure, a facial, played with my hair, and dressed me up like I was a doll.  
" Bella you look so beautiful!"  
" Thanks Alice, for the clothes and everything, but I'm more the wear-whatever-is-comfortable kinda girl."  
" Well you never did like these little slumber parties we had...someday you'll appreciate them. Lets go watch some movies!"  
" Alice... can you tell me some stories about..before?"  
" If you would like. Let's see where should I begin? Well last year we went to prom, we actually tricked you. We didn't even mean to you just had a lot on your mind so I guess you didn't notice all the signs. I spent hours primping you for the occasion and then Edward drove you to the school. You were furious with him for all of two seconds then you realized you were being overly dramatic and enjoyed yourself. Jacob Black was even there. That's a whole different story though." She laughed in her high soprano voice and sighed. " We had really great times."  
" Tell me why Jacob was there, why is that a different story?"  
" Bella..there are some things that are complicated about us. It would be safer for you if you didn't get involved."  
" Why is everyone saying that to me all of a sudden. I don't care. Don't protect me. If I knew about it before why not know about it now?"  
" I don't kno-"  
" It's okay I will take whatever danger comes with knowing the truth."  
She was silent for a while looking very still almost like a statue. I was about to shake her when she unfroze.  
" Okay I can see that this won't cause anyone to get too upset with me so I'll just tell you a little.. okay?"  
" mh hm."  
" We are different from everyone else. I'm sure you've noticed." She smiled widely at me. " Our kind, people like us are dangerous most times. We are faster and stronger than any person you have ever met. Some of us can do special things. I for one can see the future." She peaked at me through her lashes to see my reaction and when I didn't have one she kept going . " Edward can read minds... except for yours of course. Before you rather enjoyed having Edward not be able to read your mind" She said chuckling. " And Jasper can control the emotions of people around him-in a good way of course."  
" I don't understand.. are you guys some kind of super humans?"  
" You could call us that." She chuckled again.  
" Hmmmm" I said as I began to fade into sleep.  
I woke up to whispering in the other room. It seemed that everyone was back already from their trip and they were upset with Alice for spilling the beans.  
" I didn't even tell her everything. Edward she is curious, she really wants to remember I can tell. And yesterday the way she looked at you it was as if she was falling in love with you all over again! You have to let me keep seeing her. I will help her remember. Don't you want her back?! You could still have a wedding, we just have to get her to remember!" She sounded frantic.  
Wait. I back tracked. Did she just said we could still have the wedding?!?! Did that mean I was engaged?! This is too much to handle.  
I acted as if I was just getting up. " Alice?"  
" I'm in the kitchen Bella." I groggily went in the kitchen.  
" Hey want me to cook some breakfast?"  
" Actually Alice could you drive me home? I have so much to do today. I promised Charlie I would clean and catch up on my homework."  
" Yeah sure."  
When I got home Charlie was gone. Fishing again with Billy. I guess I could take a hot bath to think things through. In the bath tub I thought through my dreams last night and what Alice was saying to Edward. Jacob and Edward stared in my dreams last night.

***

The scene started in my room. Jacob climbed in through my window. My face was wet with tears.  
"Get out!" I hissed.  
" No I came to apologize."  
" I don't accept!"  
" I want explain about this afternoon.. but I can't."  
" Why?" He looked like he was literally choking on his words.  
" I can't do it."  
" Do what"  
" Look Bella haven't you ever had a secret that you couldn't tell anyone? Something you felt like you had to keep from Charlie, from your mom, something you wouldn't even talk about with me? Can you understand that I might have the same kind of situation?"  
" I don't know why you came here Jacob I'm too tired to answer your riddles."  
" I know I'm sorry this is so frustration. The part that kills me is that you already know. I already told you everything! If you guessed what I'm trying to tell you I'd be off the hook ."  
" Guessed what?"  
" my secret! remember the day we met on first beach in La Push? Do you remember the stories I told you?"  
" yeah you told me scary stories."  
" Yes and.." He looked hopeful.  
" Jake I'm really too tired to remember anything now. maybe tomorrow."  
"Ok... you can get this I know you can!"  
The Scene in my dream switched again. I was in the forest by the beach and I saw Jacob. He was pulling me into the forest yelling at me to run. Jacob dropped my hand abruptly and started to shake and his image was getting blurred. I screamed. Jake was gone and in his place was an enormous red-brown wolf with dark intelligent eyes. He started to growl fiercely. I turned to see what he was staring at and right in front of my eyes was Edward Cullen. His eyes were black and dangerous and his skin was glowing faintly when the sun hit him. He beckoned to me and smiled. His mouth was full of sharp fangs.

***

Could It be real? Could my dreams be telling me what I already once knew? Jacob Black was a werewolf and Edward Cullen-well all the Cullen's- was a vampire. It was strange even thinking the words. And earlier could it be true that me and Edward Cullen were engaged. Being engaged is not something I would want to do so early in my life if at all. Maybe if I did some research I could make it seem more real. I fired up my ancient computer and searched Vampire. Lots of sites came up. Fan sites, movie sites, goth club sites, and then a site about vampire legends. Looks like a good site to start on. A lot of these types of vampires didn't seem anything like the Cullen's only little bits and pieces fit the pieces. I guess I had my proof in these descriptions- deathly cold, hard like stone, don't eat, changing eye color. I need to talk to Jake and see if this is real. Even if it is embarrassing to say out loud.

**A/N: this story is kinda on hiatus but lets get some reviews and I'll try to get going on it lol. **


End file.
